


special

by maliciousmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Ashton, M/M, Sub Calum, homeless!calum, hooker!calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciousmuke/pseuds/maliciousmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ashton finds calum sleeping on a park bench, so he takes him home and makes him feel special</p>
            </blockquote>





	special

**Author's Note:**

> this is really cute and cashton is everything so i hope you enjoy!
> 
> IMPORTANT: calum is a prostitute in this, so if you're uncomfortable with anything like that i wouldn't recommend reading this. ashton doesn't like pay him for sex or anything, but i thought i'd say this just in case!

ashton drove slowly down the road, headlights shining through the darkness. he’d been caught up at work, and he hadn’t even realized that it was one in the morning. ashton was a night person, sleeping in late and then staying up into the early hours of the morning. he knew his sleep schedule was practically fucked, but it was how he preferred it. 

as ashton drove past the park, he noticed a small body laying on a bench. a tattered blanket was thrown over them, and ashton knew they must be freezing. it was fourty degrees outside, for christ sake! (fahrenheit, that’s like four degrees celsius.)

he pulled his car over, jumping out and jogging over to them. it was a boy, probably around nineteen. two years younger than ashton. he was visibly shivering in his sleep, and ashton shook his shoulder softly. his eyes flew open to reveal a beautiful chocolate brown color, complementing his tan skin perfectly. 

“hi, uh, i’m ashton,” ashton said softly, the tan boy sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. he blinked at ashton once, then twice, before standing up. 

“i’m calum. uh, sorry i was asleep. i’m only fourty bucks, for however long you want,” he mumbled, toying with his fingers. he kicked at the ground nervously, avoiding ashton’s eyes. 

“wha‐ oh. oh. you don’t‐ i’m not‐” ashton stuttered, calum’s shoulders slumping at his words. 

“you don’t want me? i promise i’m good‐ i can lower the price!” he practically begged, big eyes now staring directly at ashton’s. “please, i need the money.”

ashton felt tears springing to his eyes, and he pulled calum to his chest. “no, calum, i’m not gonna‐ just come sleep at my place, yeah?” he offered, calum shaking his head. 

“i have to stay here, in case someone comes. i need money,” he muttered, turning away from ashton. 

“i’ll give you money! just, please, come stay at my house. i’ll take care of you, calum.” ashton’s eyes were soft, and calum nodded and let the taller boy take his hand. 

ashton tugged him to his car, silently driving him home. once they arrived at his house, ashton made coffee for the two of them. he poured calum a warm cup, letting the boy add his own creamer and sugar. 

they sat on the couch, shoes by the door. “do you have a house, calum?” 

calum shook his head shamefully, like it was his own fault. ashton’s heart clenched. “uh, no. i live in the park.”

ashton pulled calum to his chest, setting his coffee cup on the small table by the arm of the couch. “you can stay here, you know. i have an extra room, and i’ll help you get back on your feet‐”

calum cut him off with a shake of his head. “i can’t do that. can i just have the money and go?” he asked quietly, scooting to the other side of the couch. 

ashton nodded, pulling his wallet from the pocket of his skinny jeans. it was no secret that ashton had money, but he didn’t exactly throw it around carelessly. he counted out five thousand before handing it to calum. 

he watched as the boy’s eyes widened as he counted it, looking up at ashton with big eyes. calum tossed it onto the coffee table before crawling onto ashton’s lap. he kissed the soft skin of his neck, fingers fumbling with ashton’s belt. ashton gripped his wrists lightly, ceasing his movements. 

“please, ashton, i have to repay you. i can’t just take this,” he pleaded, kissing ashton roughly. he began to grind his hips into ashton’s, and the older boy couldn’t deny the quiet groan he let out. 

“stop, calum. you don’t have to,” ashton said, trying not to get turned on by the pressure on his cock. 

“i want to. just let me‐” he started to toy with ashton’s belt again, and ashton groaned. he lifted calum by his thighs, carrying him into his bedroom. 

he laid him gently on the bed, slowly crawling overtop the boy. ashton kissed him softly, calum whimpering into his mouth. ashton took time to give calum pleasure, making sure the raven haired boy was enjoying every moment of this. 

calum was whining and moaning as ashton sucked on his neck, not having to fake the noises like he usually did. ashton made him feel special and wanted, a way he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

ashton tugged lightly at the waist of calum’s torn skinny jeans. “can i take these off?” he asked, breathing ragged as he waited for calum’s permission. 

calum nodded, repeating ‘yes’ over and over in his breathless voice. ashton unbuttoned the jeans, pulling them down calum’s tan legs and tossing them to the side. he pulled calum’s old shirt over his head, throwing it next to the jeans. 

“what do you want me to do, cal? hm?” ashton growled, leaving a purple and blue hickey on calum’s delicate skin. 

calum was at a loss for words. no one ever asked him that. what did he want ashton to do? “suck me off, please, ash. i want it so bad,” he cried, hips bucking into ashton’s.

ashton quickly undressed himself down to his boxers like calum, to make the smaller boy feel more comfortable. “okay, cal. gonna make you feel so good.”

he tugged off calum’s boxers, his cock springing up to hit against the tan skin of his tummy. calum watched as ashton took the head into his mouth, sucking lightly and relishing in calum’s pretty noises. 

calum was overwhelmed in the best way. his customers never took time to make him feel good, but ashton was so much more than a customer. he was sweet and kind and he made sure calum was comfortable with everything they did.

ashton took calum back further, the small boy pulling on his curly hair. calum bucked his hips, making ashton gag slightly on him. ashton’s fingers gripped the base of calum, his head bobbing as he sucked on calum. 

calum whimpered, one of ashton’s big hands resting on his thigh. “a‐ash, are you gonna f‐fuck me?” he asked, and ashton pulled off of him so he could speak. 

“no, cal,” he rasped, “this is all for you.”

calum cried out at that, ashton using a hand to softly stroke him. “ash, feels so good,” he whined, hands moving to grip the bedsheets. 

“gonna come for me, baby? such a good boy, you are,” ashton whispered, twisting his wrist on each upstroke. 

calum moaned highly, coming loudly with his eyes clenched shut. his come spurted onto ashton’s face, the older boy licking his lips and cleaning himself off. calum hadn’t come in so long, hadn’t felt pleasure in so long. 

it was so nice, feeling wanted around ashton. calum sat up, reaching for ashton’s waistband, but he stopped the boy. “no, baby, not tonight. just you,” he whispered, kissing calum gently and laying him back down. 

he gave calum a fresh pair of boxers and large tee shirt, letting him pull them on before laying back down. calum looked so cute in his clothes, and ashton couldn’t help but want him to stay here forever.

ashton cuddled into calum, letting his erection go away on it’s own. “thank you, ashton. felt so good,” calum hummed, nuzzling his head into ashton’s warm chest. 

“you’ll stay here, right cal? won’t leave me?” ashton asked, and calum nodded. 

“won’t leave you,” he confirmed, kissing ashton’s chest sweetly before his soft snores sounded throughout the room.

**Author's Note:**

> you can leave feedback via the comments or my [tumblr!](http://www.maliciousmikey.tumblr.com/)
> 
> thanks for reading! you can request one shots in the comments if you like!


End file.
